Ilusión
by Racquel52
Summary: [Book 2 of Pandora] Pencarian Draco terhadap Harry, membuatnya harus berkeliling berbagai tempat. Memburu Archilles bersaudara untuk menjadi kuat. Membungkukkan tubuh demi sang kekasih. Tom menggelengkan kepala dari atas tahta, mendengus. Entah harus marah atau tertawa. Rasa bersalah mengumpul menjadi rasa takut. Bayangan akan kekecewaan Draco membuat Harry menyembunyikan diri
1. Character

Draco Malfoy

= Pewaris Dark Lord. Memburu Archilles bersaudara untuk membuatnya lebih kuat. Mate Harry Potter. Ayah dari Scorpius dan Albus Rosier.

Harry Potter aka Daniel Rosier

= Satu-satunya bangsa Dark Elf tipe Moon Elf yang tersisa. Setelah Tiga tahun bersembunyi, ia akhirnya berhasil mengembangkan kekuatan Moon Elf miliknya. Menghindar dari kejaran Draco. Mate Draco Malfoy. Ibu dari Scorpius dan Albus Rosier.

Scorpius n Albus Rosier

= kanan Albus, kiri Scorpi. Anak dari Drarry. Berumur 3 tahun.

Luna Lovegood

= Karena hancurnya Hogwarts akibat perang, Luna memilih ikut Ivory ke Ilvermorny. Pada tahun akhirnya di Ilvermorny, disandra oleh Draco. Membuat kembar Archilles terpaksa keluar dari persembunyian. Ibu baptis kedua Scorpius n Albus.

Ivory Archilles

= Kembar kedua, lima menit lebih muda dari Arlo. Mengubah penampilannya karena harus bersembunyi. Setelah menitipkan Luna pada Uncle Newt. Ia dan Arlo menyembunyikan Harry ke Iania, desa para peri milik Kirke hingga Harry melahirkan. Ia dan Arlo terpaksa keluar karena Luna ditangkap oleh Draco. Ibu baptis pertama Scorpius n Albus.

Arlo Archilles

= Kembar pertama, lima menit lebih tua dari Ivory. Dengan bantuan kembar Weasley yang juga merupakan matenya, ia berhasil melindungi keluarga kecilnya dari kejaran. Ikut merubah penampilannya karena Ivory. Keluar dari persembunyian dan menjadi pembimbing kekuatan Draco. Ayah baptis pertama Scorpius n Albus.

Tom Riddle

= Dark Lord yang telah menguasai Britani Raya. Karena kemenangannya, ia lebih memilih bersantai diatas singgasananya bersama Severus. Membiarkan Gellert yang menangani tugas Dark Lord karena frustasi Dumbledore belum juga ditemukan. Hanya bisa menggeleng karena kelakuan dua suami putus asa ditinggal istri.

Evan Rosier

= Ayah dari Daniel Rosier aka Harry. Kakek dari Albus dan Scorpius. Menjadi buronan Gellert karena kasus penculikan Dumbledore.

Other Char :

Severus Snape : mate Tom yang membantu persalinan Harry.

Gellert Grindelwald : Dark Lord pertama. Memburu Rosier karena menculik Albus Dumbledore didepan matanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar sudah diperbudak Tom untuk mengerjakan tugas Dark Lord karena terlalu frustasi.

Albus Dumbledore : Target pemburuan Gellert juga mangsa Harry dkk. Setelah dicuri dari Gellert, ia dilemparkan Harry pada meja pengadilan creatures karena karena kasus manipulasi juga pembunuhan bangsa creatures selama ia menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. Dikurung dalam penjara air Archilles.

Ragel aka Regulus Black : Adik dari Sirius Black. Berperan sebagai paman kesayangan Harry juga memiliki hubungan ambigu dimata Harry dan anak"nya dengan Evan. Ketahuan akibat kecerobohannya didepan Sirius di Iania.

Sirius n Remus Black : Pasangan SiriRem yang baru saja menikah dan kabur ke Iania demi menjaga Harry. Sebagai penjaga Albus n Scorpius ketika Harry harus pergi untuk waktu lama.

Neville Longbottom : Berupaya kabur dari kejaran Pansy Parkinsons, mengikuti Luna masuk ke Ilvermorny. Tahun terakhirnya di Ilvermorny harus gagal karena tertangkap oleh Pansy dan langsung dibawa ke sarang Gorgonnya.

Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott : Sahabat Draco yang menjadi tali kekang disaat Draco mulai frustasi dan mengamuk. Sepasang mate.

Daphne Grenggrass : Sahabat Draco yang seorang Alchemist. Memutuskan untuk mengembara mencari Pansy karena seenaknya kabur, tidak sengaja terdampar di Iania dan bertemu kembar Rosier junior.

Pansy Parkinsons : Sahabat Draco, seorang Gorgons. Mengikuti Draco ke Ilvermorny dan langsung menangkap Neville kemudian kabur kembali ke sarang Gorgon.

Spesial Char :

Unknown : Mengintai dalam kegelapan. Menyandra Scorpius n Albus sebagai pengalih. Kemudian menculik Harry. Sebelum bersama kekasihnya.

WELCOME TO ILUSIÓN, book 2 of Pandora

Kayaknya ini bakal lebih panjang dari Pandora deh.. Hehe, kalo ini jelas ketauan m-preg :v

Hahahahaha, kali ini char nya lebih lengkap. Hayoo, siapa yang tau siapa unknown itu?? XD


	2. Ilusión 0

Maafkan aku.. Maafkan mommy.. Aku terpaksa.. Aku takut..

/Lepaskan dia Dragon, atau aku pastikan kau akan hancur lebih dari ini.../

Daddy? Who's daddy? And where's him now?

/GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!!/

Kau serius?

Sejak kapan aku berani berbohong?

/Kumohon.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, tanpa mereka../

Sayang, kita pulang ya.. Kau tidak merindukanku?

/MOMMY!!/

CARI DIA!

Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Dimana anak-anak?

/Daddy.. Hiks.. Mom.. Dimana mommy? Hiks../

Future, war, space, love, and time.. We're twins of Archilles.. Guardian of time and powers of future. With my regards of war and prison of space..

/Be it Gehenna, Be it Assiah.. I will burn EVERYTHING to Ashes/

#Spoiler Ilusión 1

"APA?!"

Ia terdiam, seluruh ruangan terdiam, tegang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan..."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAAFMU! APA KAU GILA?! KAU TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?! GUNAKAN OTAKMU, BISA KAU BAYANGKAN APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?"

"Sudahlah.."

"DIAM!! Aku.tidak.bicara.padamu!"

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.."

Matanya berkilat, bibirnya menipis emosi. Tangannya terangkat, dan..

PLAK!!

"Tenanglah.. Kembali kekamar, hm? Ayo, biarkan dia mengantarmu.."

Gadis itu bergeming, mendengus dan dengan cepat berbalik. Langkahnya terhentak, suara ketukan sepatunya menggema diseluruh kastil.

Lelaki itu menoleh, tersenyum hangat pada remaja dibelakangnya yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Jangan pikirkan sikapnya. Dia seperti itu karena khawatir padamu.. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kekamar.. Sshh, jangan menangis lagi."

"Maafkan aku.. Sungguh maafkan aku.."

Hahahahaha, akhirnya... Book 2 of Pandora.

Ada yang tau legenda Pandora dari Yunani?

Ilusión Ra ambil dari bahasa Spanyol yang artinya harapan.

Ra cerita dikit deh buat yang belum tau.

Untuk menghukum umat manusia karena telah mencuri api dari Gunung Olimpus, Zeus menyuruh salah satu anaknya, Hefaistos dewa pandai besi, untuk membuat seorang manusia. Maka terciptalah manusia perempuan pertama di dunia. Setelah diciptakan, Athena mengajarinya menenun dan menjahit serta memberinya pakaian, Afrodit memberinya kecantikan dan hasrat, para Kharis memakaikan padanya perhiasan, para Hoirai memberinya mahkota, Apollo mengajarinya bernyanyi dan bermain musik, Poseidon memberinya kalung mutiara, Hera memberinya rasa penasaran yang besar, Hermes memberinya kepandaian berbicara serta menamainya Pandora, bermakna "mendapat banyak hadiah".

Zeus kemudian memberikan Pandora pada Epimetheus untuk dinikahi. Prometheus, saudara Epimetheus, berusaha memperingatkannya untuk tidak menerima Pandora tetapi Pandora begitu mempesona sampai-sampai Epimetheus mau menikahinya. Pada hari pernikahan mereka, para dewa memberi hadiah berupa sebuah kotak yang indah dan Pandora dilarang untuk membuka kotak tersebut.

Suatu hari, Pandora sangat penasaran dan kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Setelah dibuka, tiba-tiba aroma yang menakutkan terasa di udara. Dari dalam kotak itu terdengar suara kerumunan sesuatu yang dengan cepat terbang ke luar. Pandora sadar bahwa dia telah melepaskan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan dengan segera menutupnya tapi terlambat, Pandora telah melepaskan teror ke dunia. Masa tua, rasa sakit, kegilaan, wabah penyakit, keserakahan, pencurian, dusta, cemburu, kelaparan, dan berbagai malapetaka lainnya telah bebas. Semua keburukan itu menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan menjangkiti umat manusia. Pandora sangat terkejut dan menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia kemudian melihat ke dalam kotak dan menyadari bahwa ternyata terdapat satu hal yang tersisa dan tak terlepas dari kotak tersebut, yaitu harapan.

Jadi, kalau Book 1 itu Pandora. Dimana konflik, perang, sakit hati, pengkhianatan terjadi. Di Book 2 Ilusión adalah Harapan. Perjuangan Draco membawa Harry pulang juga cerita pembalasan, just balas aja ga pake dendam. XD

Yosh, vote n comment yess.. Siapa tau pada suka hehe..

Sampai jumpa di Ilusión 1 :)


	3. Ilusión 1

**Archilles** **Castle**, **Norwegia**

"APA?!"

Seluruh penghuni kastil terdiam. Teriakan menggelegar penuh kemarahan dari saudari kembar Arlo itu membuat para pelayan, peri rumah, maupun squib dikastil mengkerut takut.

Didalam perpustakaan megah Archilles, terlihat enam sosok. Evan memijat keningnya tak percaya di atas podium sebelah rak buku kecil. Kirke menghela nafas didekat perapian. Harry duduk bersimpuh dibawah tangga menuju lantai dua perpustakaan dengan Ivory berdiri dua tangga diatasnya. Arlo dan Luna duduk disofa dekat tangga. Yang terakhir menatap cemas kearah Ivory dan Harry.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Tanya gadis berambut perak itu dengan nada tercekat.

"S-saat.. Acara yule ball selesai." Jawab Harry gemetaran.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Tiga.. Tiga bulan.."

"Dan kau berani menyembunyikan ini dariku..?"

"Ma-maafkan aku.."

"Heh.." Gadis itu mendengus, ia mencengkram pagar tangga erat.

"Maaf? Maaf katamu?

Harry terdiam, seluruh ruangan terdiam, tegang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan..."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAAFMU! APA KAU GILA?! KAU TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?! GUNAKAN OTAKMU, BISA KAU BAYANGKAN APA YANG AKAN TERJADI?" Raung Ivory pada remaja dibawahnya itu.

Harry tersentak, air matanya mengalir. Dengan pelan meremas perutnya yang masih terlihat datar.

"JAWAB AKU?! APA PERINGATANKU TIDAK BERGUNA UNTUKMU?!"

Disebelah mereka, Arlo menghela nafas. Dibalik raut wajah murka Ivory, terlukis raut wajah pucat karena khawatir dan frustasi. Mata gadis itu memerah, Arlo yakin jika Ivory berkedip air matanya akan tumpah. Tidak ada yang mengenal saudarinya sebaik dirinya, sekalipun itu gadis Lovegood disebelahnya.

Tidak tahan dengan teriakan frustasi gadisnya, Arlo berjalan mendekat.

"Sudahlah Ivo.."

"DIAM!! Aku. Tidak. b

Bicara. Padamu!" Ucap Ivory dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku.."

Ivory kembali menoleh pada Harry, terganggu karena ucapan maaf yang terus-menerus keluar dari remaja itu. Mata steel blue itu berkilat, bibirnya menipis emosi, ia berjalan turun tangga dengan cepat. Tangannya terangkat, dan..

PLAK!!

"Tenanglah.. Kembali kekamar, hm? Ayo, biarkan Luna mengantarmu.." Ucap Arlo lembut, panas dipipinya tidak ia rasakan saat melihat saudarinya diambang batas.

Gadis itu bergeming, mendengus dan dengan cepat berbalik. Langkahnya terhentak, suara ketukan sepatunya menggema diseluruh kastil. Luna langsung berlari mengejar, sedikit menganggukkan kepala pada Arlo.

Arlo menoleh, tersenyum hangat pada remaja dibelakangnya yang menangis sesenggukan sambil melindungi perutnya.

"Jangan pikirkan sikapnya. Dia seperti itu karena khawatir padamu.. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kekamar.. Sshh, jangan menangis lagi."

"Maafkan aku.. Sungguh maafkan aku.."

Arlo membantu Harry untuk berdiri, ia menghapus air mata remaja itu dengan saputangannya.

"Uncle, madam, aku mengantar Harry dulu."

Evan melambaikan tangannya, ia sakit kepala. Sesayang apapun ia pada Harry, kali ini ia tidak dapat membantu. Harry bertindak terlalu jauh kali ini, jika bukan karena Ivory. Mungkin Evan sendiri yang akan menghukumnya dengan mengasingkan Harry ke dunia muggle.

Kirke menghela nafas, menatap sedih pada punggung anak baptisnya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku Arlo.."

"Sudahlah, 'Rry.. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Ivo hanya khawatir padamu. Berhenti menangis, key? Aku akan bicara pada Ivo." Bujuk Arlo dikamar Harry.

Ia berjongkok didepan Harry yang duduk sambil sesenggukan di tempat tidur.

"Ivo pasti membenciku.."

"Tidak akan.. Sudah jangan berpikir banyak, istirahatlah."

Dengan patuh Harry berbaring diranjang. Ia masih menangis pelan walau tidak seperti tadi.

"Sst.. Kau sedang hamil, 'Rry.. Tidak boleh stress, kau tidak mau anakmu ikut sakit kan..? Istirahat okey.." Bujuk Arlo sambil menepuk pelan perut Harry.

Dengan muram, Harry menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengelus perutnya dan memandang Arlo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, "Sudahlah. Ivo tidak marah padamu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Fokus saja pada kehamilanmu, besok Severus akan memeriksa keadaanmu."

Menghela nafas lelah, Harry mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya dan menikmati elusan pelan dikepalanya.

Setelah memastikan Harry tertidur, Arlo mengusap wajahnya. Tidak menyangkan akan jadi begini. Dengan ringan ia berjalan keluar dan menuju kamar kembarannya.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia berhenti di koridor kastil dengan pemandangan taman seling antara tulip putih dan mawar hitam. Ingatannya berputar beberapa jam lalu.

Flashback On

"Uh, Arlo.."

Arlo mendongak dari buku, menoleh kanan kiri mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya. Sebuah tusukan pelan dipinggang membuat Arlo memiringkan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil pada sosok Harry yang menatap ragu kearahnya di balik punggungnya.

Menaruh buku dirak atas, Arlo berputar. "Ada apa, 'Rry?"

Harry meremat bagian bawah sweaternya gugup, ia membuka tutup mulutnya bingung.

Arlo dengan sabar menunggu. Sweater turtle neck abu-abu kedodoran yang dipakai Harry membuatnya lucu dimata Arlo. Ah, ia merindukan kembar kecilnya.

"Ayo duduk dulu, kau terlihat gugup sekali." Ajak Arlo sambil menuntuk Harry masuk kedalam barisan rak dalam.

Harry hanya bisa mengikutinya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di pojok rak dimana terdapat jendela besar juga sofa santai lembut dan meja kopi. Harry tidak pernah main sampai rak dalam, jadi ia tidak tau ada tempat santai di rak dalam. Lagipula rak dalam hanya menyimpan buku-buku sejarah kuno, mana tahan ia baca buku setebal 5 inchi.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Harry disofa santai dan Arlo disofa tunggal dekat jendela.

Hening merayap.

"Kau mau memberitahuku apa 'Ry?"

Tanpa sadar remaja mungil itu mengelus perutnya. Gerakan itu tertangkap mata tajam Arlo. Dengan senyum kecil dan nada 'bijaksana', Arlo langsung menembak sasaran.

"Kau ingin mengumumkan kehamilanmu?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau..?" Tanya Harry gelisah. Tanpa sadar tangannya melindungi perutnya posesif.

Arlo mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Tenanglah. Kenapa kau terlihat cemas sekali.. Bukan seperti aku akan membunuh bayimu."

"Aku..." Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk, "Aku takut.. Bagaimana respon Ivo.."

"'Ayah'nya tau?" Tanya Arlo santai.

Harry menggeleng kecil, menuai kerutan dikening Arlo.

"Lalu.. Apa yang terjadi saat Luna mengirimmu ke Inggris..?"

Remaja mungil itu menghela nafas, menatap vas bunga diatas meja dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku takut, saat itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Membayangkan raut kecewanya membuatku mual."

Diam.

Arlo menelisik keadaan Harry, sedangkan yang ditelisik asik merenung.

'Ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.'

"Tidak apa-apa. Semakin kamu menyembunyikannya, Ivory pasti marah. Beritahu saja."

"Tapi..."

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sejak kapan ketidakacuhanmu itu menghilang?" Ucap Arlo dengan nada bercanda.

Ia berdiri, mendekat kearah Harry yang menatapnya bingung dan mengusak rambut remaja itu pelan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Arlo berbalik. Berjalan menjauh.

Flashback Off

Dia mengusap dagunya pelan, berguman dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Tok.. Tok..

Ceklek...

"Yo. Gimana kabarmu..?"

Ivory melirik malas, lalu kembali meminum teh nya acuh. Disebelahnya, Luna berguling-guling ditempat tidur.

"Kita akan pulang."

Alis tajam Arlo terangkat, "Secepat ini? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Kau bawa Harry ke Iania, sisanya aku yang urus."

"Kau yakin? Madam Kirke bisa membawa Harry."

"Kubilang--"

Tuk.. Tuk..

"Hm?/??"

Sepasang saudara kembar itu menoleh, seekor burung hantu coklat bertengger kesusahan hingga terpleset-pleset dijendela.

"Milik siapa?", Arlo.

"Mana kutau. Memang aku pakar burung hantu??", Ivory.

"Kasian. Kusen jendelanya kan licin, lihat.. Hingga kepleset gitu..", Arlo.

"Baguslah. Aku malas berurusan dengan unggas.", Ivory.

Burung hantu, 'bisakah kalian membantu buka jendela sialan tak berperikeburung hantuan ini?! (ㄒoㄒ)'

Oww, poor baby owl ﹏

Ivory mengambil surat dikaki burung hantu lalu melemparkannya kepada Arlo, kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah ia membuang burung hantu pergi dan menutup kembali jendelanya.

Diam-diam Arlo meringis melihat keacuhan kembarannya itu. Lihat, mata burung hantu itu memerah seolah ia akan membakar Ivory.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Hm.. Dear Luna Lovegood.. Oh, untuk Luna." Jawab Arlo dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa?" Tanya Luna yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disebelah mereka.

"Ini."

Luna kemudian membuka gulungan perkamen, membacanya sekilas dan menatap Ivory sendu.

"Ini dari Neville. Ia bertanya kemana aku akan melanjutkan sekolah, karena Hogwarts dalam masa perbaikan dan dia tidak mau kembali lagi kesana."

Kembar Archilles saling pandang, mereka bertukar beberapa lirikan lalu mengangguk bersama.

"Katakan pada Neville, aku akan memberikan sebuah portkey. Kata kuncinya shortcake. Aku mau dia disini jam 10 tepat hari minggu." Jelas Ivory pada Luna.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Arlo memandang aneh kearah Ivory.

"Apa?" Tanya Ivory bingung.

"Shortcake?"

"Bagaimana lagi. Aku suka shortcake."

Evan menghela nafas, Tom berpikir keras, SiriSev dan Draco saling bertukar mantra, Remus memijat kening, dan Ragel meminum teh sambil menonton hiburan didepannya dengan tenang.

Begitu anak-anak masuk, Evan langsung berlari menuju Memorandum Villa dan menceritakan hal yang terjadi. Membuat Sirius meledak dan Severus mengeluarkan aura dingin setara 0 derajat. Dimana tempat mereka yang tau rencana dapat berkumpul dengan santai. Uh, Draco yang dibawa paksa oleh Ragel tidak masuk hitungan. Dan tentu saja langsung diburu oleh duo 'father' itu.

Evan, Tom, dan Ragel bertemu pandang. Mereka melancarkan komunikasi antar mata.

Tom : Bagaimana tanggapan gadis itu?

Evan : Murka. Aku belum pernah melihat Ivory marah seperti itu.

Ragel : Lalu bagaimana dengan Daniel?

Evan : Daniel diurus oleh Arlo. Aku punya batas toleransi.

Tom : Bagaimana rencananya..

Evan : Entahlah. Aku masih berpikir.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang sekali lagi sebelum menghela nafas bersamaan. Sedikitpun tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan amukan Sirius dan Severus kepada Draco.

**\--**

**Illusión** **By : Racquel**

**Drarry Fanfiction**

**Harry Potter : J.K Rowling**

**Illusión : Racquel**

**BL, Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, M-Preg, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**.****.****.****.****.****.**

**End of Ilusión 1**

**Ya know.. Aku ga dapet feel sama sekali..**

**Maaf kalo jelek, ini aku paksain alurnya sampe migren ku kumat..**

**﹏****No more comment, please enjoy.. Sankyuu..**

**Sampai ketemu di ilusión 2 :)**


	4. Ilusión 2

Wooshh..

"Neville!"

Neville mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Luna yang melambai diatas tangga. Ia mengangguk sekilas sebelum membersihkan sisa debu dijubahnya.

"Yo, pangeran kodok. Ayo pergi."

Sosok pemuda jangkung tiba-tiba menghalangi cahaya diatas kepalanya. Neville mendongak, menatap terkejut kearah Arlo.

"Arlo, berikan surat ini pada uncle Theseus. Dia akan mengerti."

Arlo yang baru merangkul Neville berbalik, mengantongi surat yang diberikan kembarannya itu. Luna segera berlari kesisi Neville, mereka bertiga menghadap kearah Ivory yang bersidekap.

"Aku sudah menghubungi MACUSA. Mrs. Picquery menunggu kalian dikantornya. Jangan buat keributan dan patuhi perintah uncle Newt dan uncle Theseus. Paham?"

Luna dan Neville mengangguk. Yang satu dengan raut sendu dan yang satu dengan gugup. Arlo hanya menyeringai melihat mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu besok. Sampai jumpa." Kata Arlo ringan.

Mereka bertiga saling bergandengan, Arlo mengucapkan sandi portkey dengan lembut. Lima detik kemudian jejak mereka hilang. Ivory menghembuskan nafas dan memijat keningnya lelah.

"Aah.. Persidangannya sebentar lagi. Kemana uncle Evan pergi??" Gerutu gadis itu jengkel.

"Kau paham itu, J. A. N. G. A. N. P. A. N. I. K. A. T. A. U. C. E. R. O. B. O. H!"

"Kau harus kuat agar pikiran ibu tenang."

"Jangan stress, atau dia akan menjadi sangat sensitif."

"Usir semua pikiran gilamu itu dan berlatihlah untuk membuat tempat sendiri untuknya."

"Jangan..."

"pfft.."

Sepasang abu-abu mengerling jengkel. Ia memberikan death glare pada seseorang yang sibuk menahan tawa hingga wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan kentut.

"Woy!! Kau dengar aku tidak, PIRANG!!"

"Draco! Kami mencoba memberimu arahan agar Harry baik-baik saja disini."

Ck!

"Iya iya anjing tua. Kau juga Sev, sejak kapan kamu berdamai dengan siberisik ini?"

Wuushhh..

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

"HAHAHAHAHA.. AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGII"

Draco menggeram kesal mendengar tawa histeris Ragel diluar, lelaki itu dari tadi menahan tawa dan berlari keluar saat ia tidak mampu lagi menahannya.

"Padfoot.. Sudahlah, kepalaku sakit mendengar ocehanmu."

"Benar. Kemari sayang, nagini tersedak tulang. Kau punya ramuan mengecilkan tulang?"

Sirius dan Severus mendengus secara kompak. Mereka mengirim tatapan peringatan sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Seharusnya aku menendang kepalanya sebelum pergi."

"Cukup, Sirius! Kepalaku sakit!"

"Apa yang dimakan ular itu hingga tersedak?"

"Hmm.. Troll"

"Kau gila, Tom."

Draco menjedukkan kepalanya ke lantai. Menghiraukan obrolan absurd dari keempat pasangan itu. Ia menghela nafas. Pikirannya kembali berputar pada percakapan kemarin.

'Harry hamil. Tiga bulan. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, luv? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku. Kenapa kau menghindar dariku? Dimana kamu sekarang? Harry.. '

Draco memejamkan matanya, merasakan hatinya seperti teremas dengan kuat. Kekasihnya mengandung anaknya, dan ia sendirian diluar sana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika kekasihnya sendiri yang melarikan diri darinya.

Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, matanya diwarnai emosi. Draco melangkah keluar ruangan dengan cepat. Ia segera melempar portkey dan menghilang.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya menghilang, lima pasang mata saling melirik dan segera menghilang masing-masing.

"Sudah kembali, son?"

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu mendongak, melihat sosok ibunya yang duduk anggun didekat jendela sambil memangku sebuah buku tebal.

"Mother, sedang apa dikamarku?" Tanya Draco sambil berjalan mendekat. Ia menunduk untuk mencium pipi ibunya lembut dan duduk didepan wanita itu.

"Apa salah mom berada dikamar anaknya, hm? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu disini?" Balas Narcissa menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan begitu." Draco menghela nafas.

"Hanya tumben sekali mommy datang kekamarku. Bukankah father sedang sibuk-sibuknya saat ini?" Lanjut Draco mengingat ayahnya yang hampir tidak ia lihat beberapa hari terakhir.

Giliran Narcissa yang menghela napas, wajahnya menunjukkan keluhan.

"Pelatihan death eaters baru-baru ini sangat banyak, ditambah kita masih harus menundukkan anggota Albus yang masih berkeliaran. Kementrian masih harus diperkuat untuk mengendalikan keseimbangan."

"Father punya posisi yang kuat dikementrian, ia tidak akan mudah digulingkan. Jangan terlalu khawatir, jaga saja kesehatanmu." Jawab Draco lembut.

Remaja itu membantu Narcissa untuk bangun, namun ditolak dengan halus.

"Kamu sudah besar sekarang." Ucap Narcissa tiba-tiba, senyum lembut terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

"Ingatlah Drake, jangan langsung membenci sesuatu tanpa alasan. Jika kamu memang mencintainya, cari dia dan dengarkan penjelasannya. Setiap tindakan pasti ada alasan."

Draco terdiam, bahkan hingga nyonya Malfoy itu pergi ia masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya meringkuk keatas. Bahunya menjadi rileks, dan auranya menjadi lebih lembut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mampu membenci seseorang yang memegang hatiku dan bahkan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku.." Desahnya sambil menutup mata.

Hening beberapa saat. Draco melambaikam tangannya. Rak dinding dibelakangnya berubah menjadi pintu ganda.

Kekuatannya semakin kuat dan terkendali setelah dilatih oleh Arlo. Setelah dua bulan, ia berada dalam tahap mage. Selangkah lagi menuju sage. Menurut lelaki Archilles itu, Harry adalah master mage tanaman rambat dan ahli boneka. Ia juga dilatih dari awal oleh Ivory untuk menguasai rune kuno. Jadi secara keseluruhan, kekuatan Draco berada jauh dibawahnya.

Tangan Draco mengepal, ia harus lebih kuat. Menarik mata perempuan Archilles itu dan membawa kembali kekasihnya. Harus!

Dengan itu Draco berbalik, mendorong pintu ganda dan masuk kedalamnya.

Langkah kakinya membawanya keruangan yang semakin dalam. Hingga diujung jalan, ia berhenti. Tangan putih itu terjulur, mengelus sebuah boneka kayu berambut acak-acakan dan memiliki mata hijau yang duduk diatas rak tinggi.

"Aku sudah pernah bersumpah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Jika aku harus mengurungmu, maka akan aku lakukan. Dipertemuan kita yang terakhir, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu takut. Tapi luv, satu-satunya ketakutanmu harus berada dibawah kendaliku."

Didalam ruangan gelap, sebuah boneka kayu menjadi satu-satunya saksi kilat kegilaan dan haus darah yang membakar didalam sepasang mata dingin itu.

Satu-satunya ketakutanmu harus dibawah kendaliku.

Gasp!

Sepasang mata emerald terbuka lebar, keringat mengalir deras diwajah pucat itu. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Perasaan Harry tidak menentu, antara ketakutan mendalam dan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik. Semacam... Gairah?

"Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan.. Argh! Daniel Rosier, sadarlah!" Kutuk Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berguling-guling ditempat tidur.

"Hentikan! Jangan buat perutmu tergencet!"

Suara panik dan langkah kaki terburu-buru menghentikan tingkah Harry pada posisi tengkurap.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat. Dengan mata lebar, Harry menyaksikan kasur lembut dibawahnya sebelum dunianya berputar dan wajah cemas ayahnya berada didepan matanya.

"Daddy!" Pekik Harry terkejut.

"Ya ya ya. Jangan berguling lagi. Apa perutmu terasa sesak? Atau kram? Sakit?"

Harry berkedip polos mendengar nada cemas ayahnya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

Rambut acak-acakan karena bangun tidur, bantal yang dipeluk erat didada, posisi kepala yang dimiringkan membuat setengah wajahnya menekan bantal, dan mata bulat hijau yang menatapnya bingung.

Evan merasa dihantam oleh permen kapas raksasa dan diberi minum dengan ramuan cinta. Lembut, manis, dan membuatnya hampir berlutut. Tapi mengingat permata yang menghantam hatinya itu sedang berada dipelukannya, ia menggertakkan giginya untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri tegak atau permatanya akan jatuh!

"Perutku baik-baik saja. Kenapa dad?" Tanya Harry pelan.

Evan menghela napas, ia berjalan ketempat tidur dan duduk sambil memposisikan Harry dipangkuannya.

"Cucu daddy didalam sini ikut berputar saat kamu berguling. Bagaimana jika dia merasa mual? Nanti perutmu berisi muntahannya? Bagaimana kita harus membersihkannya?"

Harry terbahak mendengar perkataan Evan, ditambah raut wajah serius itu. Suara tawanya semakin kencang membuat Evan ikut terkekeh kecil.

Dibalik pintu, pasangan SiriRem tanpa sadar melembutkan pandangannya. Tidak ingin mengganggu momen manis itu, mereka berbalik pergi.

"Lho? Kenapa cepat sekali? Katanya mau menengok Daniel?"

Sirius mengacak rambutnya dan duduk disofa panjang diikuti Remus disebelahnya.

"Walau enggan, akan kuakui Rosier itu menjaga Harry dengan baik. Membuatku iri." Ucap Sirius spontan sambil menutup mata.

Remus dan Ragel membeku, bahkan Severus hampir menjatuhkan botol ramuannya. Mereka menatap Sirius aneh.

Merasa ditatap, Sirius membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu melihat tatapan aneh mereka.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Ada sesuatu diwajahku, Moony?" Tanya Sirius. Ia bahkan menyentuh wajahnya untuk memeriksa.

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu. Hanya.." Remus menggantung kata-katanya. Tampak sulit mengeluarkan kata yang cocok.

"Ternyata.. Bahkan orang sepertimu bisa merasa iri.." Guman Severus datar, diangguki Remus dan Ragel.

Sirius sweatdrop. Ia menghela napas dan menyender.

"Waktu 12 tahun di azkaban membuatku banyak merenung, Sniv.. Aku memang impulsif dulu dan kekanakan. Tapi aku juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat seseorang. Perilaku Rosier dan tatapan matanya, itu membuatku merasa buruk menjadi ayah baptisnya." Kata Sirius pahit. Memikirkan sahabatnya yang tiada, Sirius merasakan perih dimatanya.

Dengan lembut, Remus mengusap punggung Sirius. Severus hanya melirik sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Disebrang mereka, Ragel menatap keduanya kosong. Setitik kerinduan muncul dan secepat itu pula menghilang.

Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita di Iania?" Tanya Harry menganga.

"Ya. Tepatnya rumah Ivory."

Kedua mata emerald itu berbinar. Dengan semangat, Harry melompat dari pangkuan Evan dan membuka jendela.

Berada disisi bukit, pemandangan hijau disertai warna-warni bunga menyambut wajahnya, suara lembut bagai lonceng dari para makhluk bersayap indah memenuhi telinganya, bangunan indah berukir rumit berwarna lembut dan berbagai ukuran mewarnai penglihatannya.

Harry berseru kagum. Bahkan dengan semangat membalas lambaian tangan dari setiap peri yang lewat.

Dibelakangnya, Evan menaikkan terima kasih pada Merlin. Harry hampir tidak ia lihat selama tiga tahun, ditambah baru dua kali kunjungan, itu pun sudah dimonopoli blonde sialan itu.

Menyaksikan sifat riang dan manjanya, Evan merasa hatinya mengembang bahagia.

Bayi kecilnya belum berubah sama sekali.

Ini obat paling bagus untuk jantungku!

"Daddy! Ayo jalan-jalan! Aku lihat air terjun di sebelah rumah.." Pekik Harry senang, ia langsung melompat kepelukan Evan yang refleks menangkapnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi pakai baju dulu, hm.. Kita harus ijin Ivory dulu."

Harry mengangguk patuh. Evan menjentikkan tongkatnya, kemeja panjang yang dipakai Harry berubah menjadi pakaian khas bangsa peri. Ia lalu menekan titik diantara alis anaknya. Seketika, Harry berubah menjadi bentuk creature nya.

Rambutnya memanjang dan berwarna pirang, mata emeraldnya semakin cerah, telinganya sedikit runcing, gliter emas menghiasi matanya, kulit tan mengkilat, rantai gelang kaki hingga kejempol kaki. Tato berbentuk sulur disepanjang lengan kanan, leher dan punggung. Lingkar kosong dilehernya telah terisi tanda mate bergambar naga. Cincin yang dulu diberikan Draco berubah menjadi emblem bergambar naga putih dan bergantungan dipinggangnya, bersisian dengan emblem Rosier dan Archilles disebelah kanan, sedangkan emblem Potter disebelah kiri. Perlahan, sebuah rantai tipis dengan kilau emas muncul dari udara, melingkari tubuhnya dan membentuk simpul di atas bahu sebelah kiri. Rambutnya secara otomatis membentuk sanggul kecil dengan lambang M terpampang bangga sebagai hiasan.

Evan merasakan kepahitan tersendiri melihat kilau rantai itu, seolah itu sedang mengejeknya.

"Uh, apa ini?" Tanya Harry bingung melihat rantai emas yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Evan mendengus sebal, tidak suka!

"Rantai itu menunjukkan status kamu telah menikah, kilau emas itu menunjukkan kalau orang yang telah menikah denganmu berasal dari bangsawan murni. Semakin tipis rantainya, semakin tinggi status orang yang menikah denganmu. Lambang M dirambutmu menunjukkan dari keluarga mana mereka berasal. Dan emblem dipinggangmu menunjukkan kalau kamu menikah dengan orang luar." Jelas Evan sambil merengut. Giginya gatal, rasanya ingin menghancurkan emblem putih itu!

"Orang luar?"

"Bangsa peri memiliki emblem hijau atau jingga, bangsa kegelapan memiliki emblem hitam atau coklat, bangsa malaikat kuning atau merah muda, dan bangsa hewan suci memiliki emblem merah atau ungu."

"Lalu kenapa ini putih?" Tanya Harry, masih bingung dengan penjelasan ayahnya.

Evan menghela napas, mengelus surai anaknya lembut. "Bangsa naga, sejak turun temurun adalah pelindung. Nenek moyang mereka, Morgana menolak untuk bergabung dengan bangsa manapun. Sikap acuh tak acuh, cinta kemewahan, haus darah, dan sangat melindungi kaumnya membuat Merlin memberikan perlakuan khusus. Naga adalah bangsa yang tidak kalah suci dari para hewan suci, tak kalah cantik dari bangsa peri, tak kalah ganas dari bangsa kegelapan, dan tak kalah lembut dari bangsa malaikat. Morgana sendiri yang memilih warna untuk keturunannya. Emas, putih, dan biru. Tapi hanya dua yang dipakai, putih dan biru. Karena warna emas hanya untuk Morgana."

"Ini adalah legenda diseluruh creature. Putih adalah lambang dominan, artinya kamu diposisi 'istri'."

Evan menyeringai puas melihat warna merah diwajah Harry.

"Baik. Ayo jalan-jalan."

Dengan wajah merah dan cemberut, Harry mengikuti langkah Evan keluar.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan, Harry membulatkan matanya saat menyadari ia digendong oleh Evan kehalaman.

"Daddy?"

Evan hanya menampilkan wajah tersenyum padanya.

Mereka sampai dihalaman luas, penuh dengan hamparan bunga. Harry menatap sekeliling antusias. Setelah cukup jauh dari rumah, Evan menurunkan Harry dan berjalan mundur.

Harry menatap bingung ayahnya yang menjauh. Bukankah mereka akan berjalan-jalan?

"Tetap disitu."

Um?

Dengan patuh Harry menunggu ditempatnya. Setelah tujuh meter, Evan berhenti. Menatap Harry dengan pandangan lembut.

Evan mendongak, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sepasang sayap hitam besar muncul dari belakang punggungnya. Pandangannya menajam, dengan sekali hentak Evan terbang kelangit dan setelah sagu kali putaran, sosoknya berubah menjadi burung raksasa.

Bentuknya seperti phoenix namun dengan empat sayap besar dan berwarna merah darah. Suaranya lebih berat dengan percikan api setiap ia mengepak.

Ia adalah raja virtues, penguasa kesombongan dan yang terkuat, Pride. Sosoknya adalah yang paling indah kedua setelah Seraphim. Bahkan raja dari powers menempati urutan ke empat. Ia berputar sekali dan mendarat didepan Harry.

Harry menatap burung raksasa didepannya dengan takjub. Empat sayap besar dan kuat, bulu lebat berwarna merah darah menggoda, sepasang mata emas yang angkuh dan kejam, caranya berjalan juga penuh intimidasi perasaan menindas.

Waahh, ayahnya sungguh baddass. ~\\()/~

"Woah..."

Tubuh Harry melayang, ia tiba-tiba jatuh diatas bulu tebal dan lembut. Dengan penasaran, Harry merangkak kebelakang, kedepan, miring kiri, miring kanan, kemudian duduk anteng ditempat dengan bulu terbanyak, leher.

Evan yang memiliki bulu tebal tentu tidak dapat merasakan pergerakan diatasnya, namun dengan insting, ia tau posisi anaknya. Merasa Harry sudah duduk tetap, ia merentangkan keempat sayapnya. Dan dengan woosshhh...

Mereka melayang.

Pekikan dan tawa senang Harry terdengar hingga hutan lapisan pertama. Membuat beberapa anak peri menatap penasaran pada burung raksasa yang melintas diatas rumah mereka. Sedangkan peri dewasa tersenyum kecil.

Hubungan antara ras peri, makhluk suci, dan malaikat selalu bagus. Tidak heran jika Evan bisa dengan santai terbang diwilayah mereka.

Membawa anak mereka terbang diatas punggung mereka adalah kegiatan intim antara anak dan orang tua, yang biasa dilakukan oleh kepala keluarga -yang keturunan burung-. Evan tidak berani membawa Harry sebelum darah warisannya muncul. Jika dulu Harry dibesarkan dalam keluarga penyihir, itu akan beda lagi ceritanya.

Tadinya, Harry tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tetapi setelah ia sedikit tenang, ia baru menyadari kalau setiap mereka berpapasan dengan peri lainnya, mereka akan tersenyum malu, merona, atau terkikik centil sambil menunjuk Evan. Beberapa kadang ikut terbang disampingnya dengan malu-malu sebelum terhempas karena angin kuat dari kibasan sayap Evan.

"Daddy, kenapa mereka terus menunjuk kearahmu?" Harry cemberut, merasa risih.

Dengusan malas terdengar dari depan dan suara berat memasuki pikirannya.

'Karena aku belum menikah, son.'

"Tapi kamu sudah mempunyaiku!" Balas Harry merengek. Mulai memeluk leher Evan erat.

'Garis merah didadaku tanda kalau aku belum menikah. Kami, creature jenis burung memiliki garis lurus didada. Jika aku menikah, akan ada garis lurus panjang setara dengan garis lurus milikku. Dan jika aku mempunyai anak, akan ada garis lurus yang panjangnya setengah dari garis milikku.'

Mendengarnya, Harry menekuk bibir. Memelototi setiap makhluk indah yang memcoba menarik perhatian ayahnya.

Cih!

Merasa anaknya tidak bahagia, Evan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Hiraukan saja. Bukan seperti aku mau dengan mereka. Kamu ingin melihat air terjun kan? Akan kuantar.' Evan berbelok, kemudian terbang lurus menuju mata air di sisi bukit.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain.

"Sial!! Kemana uncle Evan?!! Persidangannya hampir dimulai!!"

Illusión

By : Racquel

Drarry Fanfiction

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Illusión Racquel

BL, Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, M-Preg, dll.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!

End of Ilusión 2

Lama ya?

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Wkwkwkwk, maaf maaf.. Diriku sibuk nge tl novel kemaren kemaren... Yang suka danmei, kuy.. Hasil tl-an Er bakal dipost duluan di blog baru _ (yg bhs indo)

Kunjungin yuk,

Belum banyak isinya sih, tapi main-main aja dulu

Karna blog kami yg Red Line bakal diisi tl-an inggris (ada juga sih yg indo), tp nnti banyakan di paopao tl-an indonya.. Jadi, Er update duluan di paopao baru di wattpad.

Sampai jumpa ilusión 3 ;)


	5. Ilusión 3 (03-02 06:45:24)

Sepasang _steel_ _blue_ itu melihat dengan acuh tak acuh, langkahnya tegas dan tidak menerima toleransi. Gaun brokat hitam selutut dan setengah lengan menutupi tubuhnya. Rambut putih panjangnya diikat menjadi gulungan, dijarinya terpasang cincin beremblem tombak zeus. Menunjukkan pangkat dan status dari keluarga mana ia berasal. Dengan tenang, ia duduk dibangku kedua disebelah hakim tertinggi.

Seorang lelaki cendikiawan dari ras peri melayang kedepan, ia memberi hormat pada jejeran hakim sebelum menghadap audiens.

"Bawa masuk tersangka!" Ucapnya tegas. Dua penjaga berbadan besar melayang masuk, ditangan mereka terseret seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kotor dan lusuh. Lelaki yang bergetar itu kemudian diletakkan ditengah ruangan.

"Pada hari ini, dimalam Luna. Setelah pertimbangan kalender untuk semua hakim, dibawah sayap Seraphim dan atas persetujuan penjaga waktu. Aku, Lance, juru bicara masa penghukuman akan membacakan tuduhan yang telah dikirim padaku. Atas tuduhan pemusnahan masal bangsa peri, pengkhiatan ras, pembunuhan hewan sihir, dan penyalahgunaan jabatan. Sire Albus Dumbledore, dengan semua tuduhan ini ada penyangkalan?" Ruangan berada dalam keheningan selama lima menit. Lance sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk melirik jejeran hakim. Saat melihat hakim mengangguk, ia kembali memandang audiens.

"Digelar secara terbuka. Dengan ini, penghukuman pertama dalam tiga ratus tahun terakhir, dimulai!!"

Ruangan itu kemudian penuh dengan suara umpatan dan cacian, teriakan hukuman juga meramaikan suasana. Bahkan penjaga didepan pintu sampai mengalirkan keringat dingin setelah mendengar beberapa macam hukuman yang diteriakkan.

\--

"Oo begitu... Baiklah, aku akan menjadi wali kalian selama kalian berada di America."

"T-_thank_ _you_ _sir_.. Err.."

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan, namaku Theseus. Theseus Scamander, yang ada di dapur itu istriku. Newt Scamander."

Arlo tersenyum tipis sambil menuruni tangga dengan santai. Ia kemudian berhenti dianak tangga terakhir dan menyandarkan diri ditembok kanannya. Ia baru kembali dari kantor MACUSA dan merasa sedikit lelah. Seharusnya Neville dan Luna ikut menghadap, namun karena takut mereka berdua salah bicara, Arlo menyuruh mereka keapartement Scamander lebih dulu.

"Aku titip mereka berdua, _uncle_."

Tiga pasang mata menoleh. Satu sendu dan dua cerah.

Theseus mendengus, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Kemana Ivory? Kalian hampir tidak pernah mengunjungiku dan malah menitipkan bocah bocah padaku."

"Aku sibuk. Ivory... Hm, kurasa sibuk." Balas Arlo dengan wajah -sok- serius, membuat Theseus yang duduk merasakan nafsu menghajar wajah keponakannya dengan kursi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada surat dari Ivo." Kata Arlo malas, ia melempar surat ditangannya kepada Theseus yang ditangkap dengan baik.

"Bagus. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau lempar lukisan itu padaku.." Ucap Theseus jengkel.

"Hoo.. Mau yang mana? Yang diam diatas atau yang bergerak ini? Hmm.. Sedikit lebih besar memang." Balas Arlo main-main.

Sementara dua ponakan dan paman saling melempar sarkas, Newt datang dari dapur sambil membawa kue kering dan coklat marshmellow. Ia meletakkannya dimeja, dihadapan Neville yang berguman terima kasih dan Luna yang berada dalam fase '_day_ _dreaming_'.

"_Welcome_ _to_ _America_." Bisik Newt dengan senyum kecil.

Neville sedikit tersipu, "_Thank_ _you_.."

Neville mengintip kearah Newt yang mencoba membangunkan Luna. Melirik Theseus dan Arlo, menatap sekitar. Apartement Scamander hanya namanya saja, ruangan aslinya seperti kastil tua yang menyimpan berbagai macam sarang hewan buas. Neville seperti melihat sosok gryffin melintas tadi?

"Ah!"

Neville terlonjak kaget, ia melihat Arlo yang berjalan ceria kearahnya. Membuatnya menelan ludah gugup.

"_Uncle_ Newt, _i_ _miss_ _you_~" Sapa Arlo sambil memeluk pinggang Newt yang berada didepan Neville. Ia mendusel keleher Newt seperti anak kecil. Membuat Neville menghela nafas dan Theseus melotot marah. Seketika raungan seperti salah satu singa peliharaan Newt terdengar hingga dua apartement lainnya.

"BOCAH! JANGAN PELUK ISTRIKU!"

Dirumah sebelah, Tina yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang harus terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan gelas kopi kesayangannya. Dan dilantai bawah, Queeny berteriak panik karena terlalu banyak memasukkan garam kedalam adonan kue.

"Aahh, kuenya!! Jacob!"

\--

"Ivory!!"

Ivory menghentikan langkah menuju pondok. Gaun brokat hitamnya terlihat mencolok, beberapa nimfa dewasa tersenyum ramah.

Suara kepakan sayap membuat Ivory mendongak, ia menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok diatasnya itu. Terlihat Harry yang masih duduk diatas burung raksasa sedang melambai penuh semangat padanya.

"Ayo turun! Sebentar lagi makan siang!" Teriak Ivo dari bawah.

Burung raksasa itu berputar sekali sebelum menapak dengan mulus ditanah, belum sempat Harry melompat, Evan sudah lebih dulu kembali menjadi manusia dan menggendong Harry ala bridal.

"Arlo belum datang?" Tanya Evan sambil membawa Harry yang bengong.

Ivory mendengus lalu menggeleng, mendadak rasa sesak datang dari dadanya. Membuat wajahnya terlihat pucat. Beruntung Evan berjalan didepannya sehingga tidak melihat perubahan raut wajah mendadak Ivory. Namun sepertinya sekilas sepasang emerald melirik dengan wajah heran.

Kenapa dengan Ivo?

\--

Duarr!!

Splash! Splash!

Nagini melirik acuh, kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas perutnya yang sedang melingkar diatas meja balkon.

.:**Adaa**.. **Apa** **ini**.. **Naginii**..:.

Nagini menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu balkon, terlihat masternya tengah menatap sosok anak angkatnya dengan pandangan tidak senang.

.:**Massterr.. Entahlahh.. Boccah ituu menjadi sseperti itu.. Sssetelah bertemuu anak pertama Archillesss...:**. Jawab Nagini acuh, ekornya bergoyang malas.

Tom mengerutkan kening. Anak pertama Archilles, Arlo? Untuk apa dia menemui Draco?

.:**Awassii dia..:. **Ucap Tom yang diangguki oleh Nagini dengan enggan. Ular betina itu tampak jengkel karena harus mengawasi pewaris tuannya, mengganggu waktu tidurnya!

Tubuh Draco masih sedikit bergetar karena amarah walau tidak segila tadi. Genggamannya pada tongkat semakin erat. Matanya berkobar berkilat-kilat saat bayangan ucapan Arlo beberapa saat lalu berkelebat dipikirannya.

Geram, ia melambaikan tangannya kuat. Membuat pohon-pohon di Riddle Manor kembali terlilit es dan retak dengan ledakan.

Duarr!!

_Flashback_ _On_

"Yo ular kecil!"

Draco membuka sebelah matanya, menatap malas kearah Arlo yang bertengger diatas kusen jendela kamarnya.

Menguap, "Apa?"

"Kemarilah. Aku ada berita untukmu." Balas Arlo nyengir. Lelaki itu duduk dengan angkuh diatas kusen, menatap misterius kearah Draco yang memutar matanya.

"Ayolah.. Ini tentang Harry.." Bujuk Arlo cepat.

Mendengar nama kekasihnya, Draco melompat dari kursi santai. Berjalan cepat kearah jendela, tangannya terulur hendak mencengkram kerah..sayang ia hanya mendapat udara kosong, Arlo sudah lebih dulu melompat kebelakang. Jatuh dari jendela menuju pekarangan.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu?! Payah.." Ledek Arlo sombong. Wajahnya menyeringai angkuh, ia mendongak. Memberi pandangan provokatif pada pewaris Dark Lord tersebut.

Draco menggertakkan giginya, mendengus kesal ia mengambil tongkat lalu melompat turun.

Arlo tersenyum miring, tangan kanan memegang tongkat, tangan kiri dimasukkan saku. Sikapnya santai dan tidak terpengaruh dengan aura permusuhan dari Draco. Mereka saling berhadapan didekat hutan Riddle.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego! Crucio!"

Kilatan mantra mantra saling berbenturan. Beberapa bekas bakar, lubang, dan pohon tumbang tersebar.

Semakin lama, emosi Draco akhirnya tersulut. Melihat bagaimana Arlo dengan santai menepis mantra yang ia lontarkan, amarah berkobar dimatanya. Dengan sekali lompatan, ia berubah menjadi dragon.

Disisi lain, Arlo menarik sudut bibir. Seolah mengharapkan perubahan Draco. Sekilas, matanya menatap dingin tubuh Dragon sebelum kembali seperti biasa. Ia melompat saat ekor kuat terbang kearahnya.

Boom!

"Hahahaha.. Bahkan dengan kecepatan seekor naga kau masih tidak bisa mengenaiku?"

Draco menggeram. Mantap nyalang sosok pemuda angkuh yang sedang tersenyum mengejek diatas batu besar.

"Haah~ Rasanya aku sia-sia mengajarimu.. Itu cukup membuang waktuku, kau tau." Hela Arlo sambil mengangkat bahu. Mengusap alisnya tak berdaya.

"Dasar orang menjengkelkan. Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Raung Draco kesal.

Menatap sosok naga dibawahnya, Arlo tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Sudah dua bulan, dan semuanya sia-sia. Kau tau, aku harus pergi. Meninggalkan Inggris, entahlah.. Aku tak tau kapan akan kembali."

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong! Langsung pada intinya!" Cercah Draco. Ia mengibaskan ekornya bolak-balik dengan gelisah, nafasnya memberat, perasaannya tidak enak.

Seringai yang terkembang pada wajah Arlo semakin memperburuk suasana hati Draco.

"Ingatannya akan ditekan. Hingga pada waktu kelahiran, dia akan diisolasi dari dunia luar. Dengan kekuatanmu, mustahil melihatnya kembali. Kau lemah, tidak pantas mendampinginya. Bahkan seekor anak centaurus masih lebih mampu darimu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasih dan anakmu.."

Nyut.

Draco membeku, menatap kepergian Arlo dengan pandangan kosong, sudut hatinya berdenyut sakit dan meraung, satu-satunya yang terdengar jelas hanya kalimat terakhir.

'Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasih dan anakmu..'

Selamat tinggal?

Untuk siapa?

Harry? Atau anaknya? Atau keduanya?

Kenapa begini?

_Flashback_ _off_

"AARRGGHH!!"

Duar!!

Boom!

Kau lemah!

"Tidak!"

Kau tidak pantas mendampinginya..

"_Shit_!! Diam! Diam! DIAM!!"

Nagini berdiri tegak, menatap tajam pada sosok Draco yang mengumpat sambil memukul batang pohon. Membaui udara, samar-samar tercium bau amis.

"KAU SIALAN! DIAM!!"

.:**Massterrhhh**...:.

Detik berikutnya sosok Tom muncul disamping ular betina itu.

"Ada apa?"

.:**Kekuatannyaa.. Memakannyaa..:.** Desis Nagini sambil menunjuk Draco yang kini membakar hutan dengan tubuhnya yang dikelilingi aura hitam.

Tom mengerutkan kening, dia mengetukkan tongkat pada pembatas. Segera, para lamia air keluar perlahan dari danau. Mereka menembakkan bola air kearah api yang membakar hutan.

"Draco!" Teriak Tom. Draco terdiam sejenak, melirik kearahnya.

Mata Tom menyipit, melihat bagaimana mata abu-abu itu berubah menjadi emas. Tanda perubahan bentuk creature nya.

Ini akan sulit.

\--

Dimana..

Dimana ini...

_Apa_ _permintaanmu_?

Apa? Siapa itu?

_Apa permintaanmu?_

Siapa? Apa maksudnya permintaan itu.. Hei..

_Apa_ _permintaanmu_?

Aku..

_Takdir sang kembar, hanya akan dikalahkan oleh kembar yang lain. Satu akan bertahan dan yang satu akan berkorban.. Dibutuhkan kembar lainnya sebagai penyeimbang._

_Apa permintaanmu?_

Tidak. Apa maksudmu? Siapa kamu? Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu? Hei..

Hei, dimana kamu...

Tunggu.. Kemana kamu pergi? Hei..

_Apa permintaanmu?_

Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..

Hei..

Dimana kamu.. Jangan menghilang begitu..

Halo? Kamu disana?

_Kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa._

Apa? Hei!!

.

Chirp.. Chirp..

"Hoam.. Morning. Eh? Tumben bangunmu pagi?"

"Halo?? Kau mendengarku? Hei?"

Siapa...

\--

"Kau kelewatan, Arlo."

Arlo terkekeh pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Dimana Harry?"

Ivory memandang kembarannya malas. Tanpa menjawab, ia menunjuk ruang baca. Arlo membulatkan mulutnya paham. Dengan santai, ia menarik bantal kecil kesamping Ivory. Menepuknya sekali, lelaki itu membaringkan tubuh. Kepala diatas paha Ivory dan tangannya memeluk bantal yang ia seret.

"Ini selesai. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Arlo tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?"

"Bagaimana dengan Italia? Ayo kita ke Venessia. Hanya kita berdua, seperti dulu."

"Mau kau buang kemana si kembar Weasley itu kalau begitu?" Tanya Ivory heran.

"Hm.. Biarkan saja, aku bisa mengunjungi mereka kapan saja." Balas Arlo santai.

Ceklek..

"Oh, Arlo. Kau datang?"

Tanpa menjawab dan berbalik, Arlo melambaikan tangannya.

"Kemarilah, Harry. Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Ivory.

Harry menggeleng dan mengucek matanya. "Tidak, hanya mengantuk. Aku ketiduran diatas buku."

"Kalau begitu kembali dan tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam."

Harry mengangguk dan melambai kecil pada Ivory. Setelah kepergian Harry, Ivory kembali menopang dagunya dan menatap pantulan air. Menatap gambaran-gambaran yang terpantul pada permukaan air.

'Harry, Draco, sikembar, Luna, dan mereka. Tidak kusangka akan berkembang sejauh ini.'

.

.

.

.

**Illusión**

**By : Racquel**

**Drarry Fanfiction**

**Harry Potter J.K Rowling**

**Illusión Racquel**

**BL, Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, M-Preg, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**End of Ilusión 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya.. Lanjut juga :D /slap**

**Maaaffffff**

**Keasikan nge-tl novel QAQ**

**Sempet terkena virus WB dan akhirnya bersikeras menghasilkan bagian ini.. Tolong, aku tau ini aneh.. Jangan flame ya っ﹏c**

**Sampai jumpa di Ilusión 4 ;)**

**Wed, Oct, 2**

**Mon, Mar, 2**

**1:07**

**No edit**


	6. Ilusión 4 (03-02 06:45:40)

"Hahahaha, aku muak! Aku pergi! Aku bukan budakmu yang harus selalu diperintah olehmu! Aku juga ingin mencari keberadaan kekasihku!"

"Pansy.."

Pansy mendengus, matanya memerah, ia berbalik membuat ujung gaunnya berkibar angkuh. Meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang ditahan oleh sahabat pirangnya.

Dirinya kecewa terhadap sahabat pirangnya. Draco boleh saja terpukul dan marah terhadap kepergian Harry atau karena duelnya dengan Arlo, tapi apa sepantasnya Draco membuat sahabat-sahabatnya bekerja seperti budak?! Menyuruh mereka kesana kemari mencari petunjuk, mengamuk jika mereka gagal, memangnya dia pikir siapa dia? Raja? Menggelikan.

Sementara itu, Daphne memijat kepalanya lelah disofa. Sakit kepala antara tingkah kekanakan Draco ataupun sifat tempramen Pansy.

Theo sudah ikut berlari pergi, ber-apparatte diikuti oleh Blaise yang khawatir. Meninggalkan Draco dan Daphne yang duduk bersebrangan.

"Kau kerasukan apa, Dray? Semua masalah ini membuatku merasa cepat tua." Ucap Daphne kesal, mata birunya mendelik menatap pemuda blonde didepannya.

Draco menundukkan kepala, menolak menjawab.

"Sekarang apa maumu? Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, pikirkan baik-baik Dray. Jangan buat aku ikut pergi." Daphne berdiri, menatap sosok Draco yang tertunduk lemah sekali lagi sebelum menghembuskan nafas, ia menggelengkan kepala lalu melangkah anggun. Meninggalkan Draco sendiri.

Blam..

Suara pintu ganda yang tertutup bagai lonceng kesadaran Draco. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya berdenyut saat mengingat kelompok mereka yang terpecah. Karena keegoisannya.

Sejak ia kalah dari Arlo malam itu, ia menyuruh sahabat-sahabatnya untuk mencari Harry atau Arlo secara menggila. Sedangkan ia sibuk menghancurkan hutan belakang Riddle Manor berulang kali. Tom bahkan harus menyegel kekuatannya dengan artefak kuno karena ia hampir lepas kendali.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan?

Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi segila itu?

Draco meremas rambutnya frustasi, merenungkan perlakuannya yang melenceng jauh dari sifatnya.

Sendiri.

Sepasang mata emas berpupil garis lurus bercahaya redup, lidah bercabang membaui udara. Nagini yang sedang bersantai diatas salah satu pilar tangga memutar tubuhnya, masuk kedalam lubang kecil disudut.

Berencana memberitahu Tom hal ini.

Tom mengerutkan kening, mendengarkan penjelasan nagini lalu nerenung. Severus, Ragel, dan kembar Archilles saling pandang lalu menatap Tom. Mereka berlima tengah berkumpul di ruangan tersembunyi dalam Riddle Manor untuk membahas rencana lebih lanjut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Severus datar, mengalihkan perhatian Dark Lord tersebut.

"Draco sedang berulah." Jawab Tom malas, mata merahnya menyipit jengkel.

"Kembalikan saja dulu ke Malfoy Manor, ada Narcissa yang bisa menjaganya." Saran Ragel tiba-tiba.

Tom berpikir sejenak, telunjuknya mengetuk ujung meja dengan ringan.

"Kau akan mengantarnya Severus, katakan pada Lucius untuk menjaga Draco." Severus mengangguk dan berdiri, langkahnya yang pelan namun cepat membuat ujung jubahnya berkibar, menyatu dengan lingkungan gelap manor.

"Aku dan Ivory akan pergi untuk sementara. Uncle Ragel dan uncle Evan akan bergantian mengawasi Harry, kami akan kembali saat waktu melahirkan Harry semakin dekat." Arlo berucap santai saat sosok Severus menghilang dibalik bayangan. Menarik perhatian Tom.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Tom mengerutkan bibir, "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?"

"Apa yang terjadi itu tidak akan menghalangi rencana ini. Aku perlu menemukan sesuatu." Balas Arlo serius.

Melihat keseriusan yang jarang terjadi diwajah Archilles sulung itu membuat Tom sedikit banyak mempercayainya. Ia melewatkan adegan gadis Archilles menginjak kejam kaki kembarannya dengan ujung hak sepatu tinggi.

Ragel menganggukkan kepalanya, Ivory sudah memberitahu kalau akan pergi sementara. Melihat anggukan Ragel, Tom melambaikan tangan, nemberi ijin kepada kembar Archilles untuk pergi.

Hap..

Ivory menangkap tangan Arlo yang terangkat. Arlo mendelik kearah kembarannya, kemudian mengirim transmisi suara atau biasa disebut telepati. (?) /apa hubungannya? :v

_Biarkan aku memukulnya. _Arlo tersenyum manis kepada Ivory.

_Sabar_, _biarkan_ _saja_. Ivory meminum teh dengan anggun.

_Dia berani melambaikan tangan seperti itu._ Tangannya kembali terangkat.

_Biarkan_ _saja_. Ivory menangkap tangan Arlo dengan kalem.

_Kita bukan pengikutnya! _Arlo kembali melotot.

_Biarkan! Saja! _Dengan kesal Ivory memaksa Arlo meminum tehnya.

Ragel yang melihat gelagat aneh dari kembar didepannya hanya meminum teh dicangkirnya lembut, ia berguman pelan lalu kembali minum. Sama sekali tak terusik dengan perilaku kejam Ivory yang memaksakan seteko teh untuk diminum Arlo. Bahkan Tom yang berada dikursi kepala sedikit memundurkan kursinya, menghindari masalah yang tak perlu.

\--

**Malfoy** **Manor**, **France**

"Oh, Dray.." Narcissa buru-buru bangun dari duduknya dan menghambur kearah Draco senang.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm? Kamu tidak nyaman? Dimana tidak nyaman? Kenapa kamu semakin kurus?"

Sudut mata Draco sedikit panas, mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari ibunya membuat hatinya menghangat dan frustasinya sedikit berkurang. Ia dengan hati-hati memeluk pinggang ibunya lalu meletakkan kepada dibahu kurus itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, i miss you mom. Karena itu aku disini." Hibur Draco menyembunyikan mata merahnya.

Narcissa tersenyum lembut, menepuk punggung putranya yang terlihat kuat namun rapuh saat ini.

"Dimana Lucius, Cissy?" Narcissa mengalihkan pandangan, bertemu tatap dengan sahabatnya.

"Diatas Sev, kau bisa langsung naik." Jawab Narcissa yang diangguki Severus. Pria berambut klimis itu langsung pergi dari sana, tidak ingin mengganggu reuni ibu dan anak itu.

Tok.. Tok..

Ceklek..

"Luce, kau didalam?"

Lucius mendongakkan kepalanya dari peta usang yang tersebar dimeja panjang ruang kerjanya.

"Masuklah Severus.."

Severus berjalan mendekat dan melihat kearah peta.

Acrania.

Hm, namanya tidak asing. Severus menolehkan kepala, "Apa ini?"

"Peta Acrania, Iana, Ainia, atau apapun namanya. Peta bangsa peri, tidak kusangka aku harus membukanya kembali sejak keluarga kami meninggalkan wilayah dragon." Jawab Lucius sambil mendesah.

Severus, "..."

"Bangsaku dan bangsa peri hidup berdampingan berbeda gunung, itu dipisahkan dengan air terjun besar dan array dimasing-masing suku."

"Kuduga Harry ada didalamnya beserta Dumbledore. Karena dari yang kulihat, sosok Harry seperti.. Nymph? Kurasa aku harus menghubungi kembali cabang keluarga Malfoy yang tersebar didekat perbatasan."

"Kau mendengarku, Sev?"

"Severus? Mau kemana? Bukankah kau baru tiba? Sev?"

Severus menutup pintu ruang kerja Lucius lalu menghela nafas, diam-diam menatap pintu kerja Lucius dengan tatapan rumit.

"Semoga berhasil, Luce." Desahnya sebelum berjalan pergi.

Draco mendongakkan kepala, menatap sosok ayah baptisnya yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Severus.." Sapa Draco lemah, ia tersenyum pahit melihat tatapan dingin Severus.

Severus berjalan mendekat, ia berdiri dihadapan Draco dan menatapnya sedikit lama.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu disini, aku akan sering mengunjungimu." Ucap Severus datar, membuat Draco menundukkan kepalanya.

Severus diam cukup lama sebelum dengan kaku meletakkan tangannya dipundak Draco.

"Tetap tenang dan... Semoga berhasil."

"Hah?"

Mereka berdua saling memandang. Severus dengan tatapan rumit sedangkan Draco dengan tatapan bingung. Dengan kaku Severus melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah pergi. Ia diam-diam menggelengkan kepala, sedikit prihatin kepada anak baptisnya yang sedang dimainkan oleh kembar Archilles.

Yah, anggap saja sebagai latihan suami siaga. Batin Severus eror.

\--

Ding~ dong~ ding~ dong~

Hamparan putih yang luas, bangunan coklat pendek yang berjajar.

"A-apa... Dimana ini.."

_Hahahaha_... _Tunggu_..

Suara tawa anak kecil menyadarkannya, menatap dua anak yang sedang berlarian mengejar serigala putih.

"He-hei, tunggu. Bisa kalian beritahu aku dimana ini?"

Kedua anak dan serigala berhenti, menatapnya dengan senyum.

_Ini? Ini dinamakan Acrania, menara tinggi itu dipanggil Pandore. Masuk saja kemenara dan kau akan temukan jawabanmu~_

"Masuk... Menara?"

Mata coklat memandang bangunan hitam tinggi tak terlihat ujungnya, menelan ludah gugup, ia berjalan melewati tumpukan salju putih yang sama sekali tidak dingin.

Ragu, tangan berisi mengetuk pintu ganda menara hitam.

Dong.. Dong..

Suaranya bergema, seolah-olah ada ruangan besar yang sunyi dan kosong dibalik pintu, membuatnya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

Tak ada jawaban, ia menelan ludah.

_Masuk saja, tidak perlu mengetuk.._

Terlonjak, ia dengan cepat berputar. Bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata kuning cerah yang tersenyum.

"Uh, baiklah. Aku akan masuk. Terima kasih.."

_Sama-sama~_

Melihat gadis kecil yang melangkah pergi dengan riang, ia kembali menatap pintu ganda hitam.

"Permisi.."

Klak, krieett...

Pintu terbuka, sebuah ruang luas dengan sebuah jendela besar menghadap pintu menyambutnya. Ia melangkah masuk, hingga lima langkahnya pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan suara blam keras membuatnya terlonjak.

"Merlin, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa aku bermimpi lagi?" Keluhnya takut.

Matanya berkeliaran, ruangan itu tidak ada jalur naik, tapi memiliki tangga setelah lantai tiga hingga keatas. Jendela besar yang menempati seperempat menara menarik perhatiannya, berpola seorang gadis yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dilutut duduk diatas batu es melayang. Rantai terlihat melilit gadis itu.

Sebenarnya pola itu tipis dan transparant, sulit dilihat jika tidak diamati dengan seksama. Tapi entah kenapa ia bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

Tanpa sadar, ia berjalan hingga ketengah ruangan. Mengabaikan sensari dingin dikakinya, ia semakin melangkah maju..

Byurr

Matanya terbelalak, tangannya menggapai-gapai.

Bagaimana bisa ditengah ruangan ada kolam? Dan airnya sangat dingin!

Tolong...

Ia mengayuh, menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk naik. Tapi yang ada semakin dalam ia tenggelam.

Tolong...

Berbagai kenangan melintas dibenaknya, ketakutannya membuncah. Melihat permukaan yang semakin jauh, semakin lemah ia.

Tolong..

Tolong aku..

Arlo!!

"Hm?"

"Ng? Kenapa?"

Arlo menggaruk kepalanya, mengedikkan bahu lalu merangkul kembarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong ayo ke Brazil, aku mau beli buku Candómble dipasar sihirnya."

Ivory menatap Arlo aneh sambil makan dendeng. Mereka langsung berjalan-jalan di pasar sihir Italia setelah keluar dari Riddle Manor.

Memasuki sebuah toko penyewaan pembatas, mereka menyewa portkey menuju Brazil.

\--

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Sial. Apa maksudnya perubahan mendadak dari kasur empukku menjadi gumpalan asap ini?!"

Panas..

Berdenyut..

Kabut tebal..

Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok..

Hamparan mawar merah berduri dan sebuah rumah hitam megah nan mewah berdiri kokoh. Halimun tebal menyelimuti mereka, membayangi gerakan mawar yang menari-nari.

_Tuan.. Anda tidak boleh kesana, nona muda akan marah.._

Ia menoleh ditengah batuk, seorang gadis pelayan berjalan terburu-buru dan berhati-hati saat melintasi kebun mawar.

"Apa? Nona muda siapa?" Tanyanya bingung, matanya memerah karena batuk terus-terusan.

_Sebagai seorang tamu, Anda harus menjaga perilaku Anda. Darimana Anda memasuki kebun mawar nona?_

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, matanya terfokus pada ekor hitam mengkilat yang melambai dibalik tubuh gadis pelayan.

_Saya seorang gadis pelayan kucing, Anda tidak pernah melihat iblis?_

Ia tersadar saat gadis itu menatapnya curiga, ekornya bahkan dalam posisi siaga dan siap menusuk. Dengan canggung ia menggaruk hidung dan tersenyum bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau. Sepertinya aku tersesat, bisa antarkan aku kembali? Dan apakah kamu melihat kembaranku?"

_Hanya ada tuan disini, saya tidak melihat siapapun. Mari saya antarkan kembali kedalam.._

"Terima kasih." Balasnya tulus, ia mengikuti langkah kaki gadis pelayan didepannya. Merasa terkejut saat mereka harus melewati pembatas sihir kuno yang menjaga kebun mawar. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kalau begitu?

_Lain kali, mintalah seorang pelayan bersamamu. Halimun tebal saat ini, bahkan hingga memasuki kastil. Sebaiknya Anda berhati-hati agar tidak tersesat dan hilang ditengah halimun. Untuk sementara dilarang melinggalkan kamar kecuali saat makan, beberapa penjaga akan ditempatkan didepan pintu dan gadis pelayan bisa dipanggil dengan bel didalam kamar._

Gadis itu menjelaskan dengan cermat, yang ia dengarkan dengan cermat juga. Sangat jarang ia menjadi seperti ini, karena ia tengah terdampar disebuah tempat asing, sebaiknya berhati-hati. Ditambah ia tidak membawa tongkat!

_Nona dan tuan muda terlambat pulang karena halimun. Mohon pengertian Anda, adapun.._

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi disini?"

Ia mengernyitkan dahi, memandang ruang aula yang setengah terbakar dan rusak. Dinding, langit-langit, dan lantai berwarna hitam. Jendela, tirai, dan sofa rusak parah. Sebuah lukisan besar terbakar, menyisakan sebagian gambar gaun dan wajah bagian mulut yang tersenyum.

Gadis pelayan itu mendesah sedih.

_Ini cerita lama dan puncaknya dua hari yang lalu. Kemarin saat Anda datang, Anda diantar lewat belakang, tentu saja tidak melihat ini. Dahulu, leluhur keluarga ini tidak tinggal disini, tapi dibagian Selatan tepatnya Acrania. Keluarga ini adalah keluarga paling jaya, tersohor di Acrania, bahkan wilayah lain mencoba mendapat kerjasama. Kemudian nona dan tuan muda lahir, mereka disebut jenius dan mengambil alih menjaga 'Second Hand of Time'. Wedge of Time memberkati mereka, namun kejadian mengerikan terjadi. Nona muda terluka dalam kutukan dan tuan muda mengamuk, ia mengutuk Wedge of Time dalam kesendirian dan meninggalkan Second Hand of Time dalam kutukan panjang. Kota lama Acrania diselimuti salju sepanjang tahun. Wedge of Time memohon keringanan, dan salju Acrania tidak pernah berakhir namun saljunya tidak terasa dingin. Tapi disetiap langkah di Acrania harus berhati-hati, karena tidak ada yang tau dimana letaknya, pijakan mereka akan berubah menjadi es tipis yang siap hancur. Siapapun yang menginjaknya akan masuk kedalam kolam es. Penduduk Acrania pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Kemudian nona dan tuan muda pindah disini, dibukit Eddith. Nona dan tuan muda kemudian mendapat julukan 'ice and dark'._

"Lalu bagaimana aula menjadi seperti ini?"

Gadis pelayan itu mendesah lebih sedih, tangannya membelai halimun tebal didekatnya.

_Beberapa saat yang lalu nona muda kembali mendapat penglihatan. Penglihatan itu membuat nona jatuh sakit dan tuan muda marah. Seseorang dari Acrania datang membawa lebih dari lima kotak hitam. Tanpa mendengar apapun tuan muda membakarnya, menyebabkan aula terbakar hebat. Jika bukan karena nona muda turun tepat waktu, tuan akan membakar kastil. Tuan muda membawa nona ke Acrania dan belum kembali hingga sekarang._

Ia mengangguk, menggigit sosis bakar dan minum seteguk air. Entah darimana ia dapatkan itu.

Gadis pelayan menggelengkan kepala, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Kamar Anda disini. Ingatlah baik-baik, vas bunga kedua disebelah kiri. Untuk kenyamanan, penjaga berada ditempat tersembunyi. Jika ingin apapun, silahkan bunyikan bel dikamar. Seorang gadis pelayan akan datang. Selamat malam._

Ia menatap gadis pelayan hingga gadis itu menghilang dalam bayangan gelap. Lampu cerah dan terang seolah bukan apa-apa bagi halimun itu. Karena halimun, cahaya terlihat temaram dan terhalang.

Jika halimun biasa sudah pasti dihapus, sepertinya ini halimun sihir. Bahkan iblis sedikit terhalang penglihatannya.

Seolah-olah halimun itu hidup. Pikirnya geli.

Mengangkat bahu, ia memasuki kamar. Warna coklat terang dan krem lembut menyapa. Tirai merah tebal dan berat menutup jendela, sofa kecil dan meja berada disudut, tempat tidur queen size krem berada disebelah jendela. Karpet coklat lembut berbulu tersebar dilantai. Halimun tipis berenang diatasnya.

Seperti memasuki dunia dongeng. Semuanya tertutup kabut.

Karena rasa lelah yang sebelumnya masih tertinggal, setelah melihat kasur ia langsung melompat keatasnya dan tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of Ilusión 4**

**Haha, ada sedikit familiar dengan beberapa kata diatas? :D**

**Disini Harry sama sekali tidak muncul ya.. Wkwk.. Happy Hallowen**

**Daaannnnn maaf bangett baru up, webe saia makin akut setiap hari TT**

**Sampai jumpa di Ilusión 5 ;)**

**Racquel,**

**Finished : 30 Oktober 2019**

**Published : 1 November 2019**

**Published : 2 Maret 2020**


End file.
